


after hours

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is not supposed to have outside attachments, but Pepper will be damned if she lets her leave without saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after hours

Natasha knew that she was good at sneaking. It was one of her greatest talents. But apparently Pepper had some skills of her own.

"Ms. Potts," she said without turning around. "I thought I was being quiet."

"Oh- you are, I'm just...I'm used to women sneaking out in the middle of the night." Natasha could hear the wince at the wording. "Tony, I mean, women were always- um-"

Natasha faced Pepper. She looked exhausted; she could hardly blame her, after the past few days. "Ms. Potts?"

"SHIELD, huh?" Pepper smiled sadly. "Should've known right away you weren't from legal."

"It's my job to make sure you didn't."

"Right. Natalie-" She cleared her throat. "Sorry. Natasha. I was just...about the other night."

Natasha did not flinch. She didn't even flinch. She didn't have a tell. "Yes?"

Pepper opened her mouth and closed it again silently. "Never mind. I'll just leave you to it-"

"Ms. Potts." Natasha smoothed out her skirt. "Mr. Stark, for all his flaws, cares about you. And I know that you feel the same."

Pepper nodded, her lips pressed together in a tight line. There was a moment of heavy silence between them. The office was dark, lit only by the city outside. "Would- would you like to get a drink some time?"

Natasha's lips quirked up. "I'll be honest, Ms. Potts. I'm not easy to reach at the best of times. But yes. I'd like that."


End file.
